Payphone
by Power of a thunderbolt
Summary: "And with that he braced his fall. His fate. And his soul can finally be mend in his afterlife. His eternal rest." Rated T because of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey I'm back... Sorry if you were waiting for another chapter for Accept me, but it's Just that I already wrote it, but it doesn't sound right... **

**Actually, I cancelled the ipod shuffle challenge and replaced it with this one-shot inspired by Payphone from Maroon 5. I LOVE this song.**

**I don't know why but I love the pronunciation of 'Los Angeles'… I think I'm just crazy… Whatever.**

**Begin!**

**I don't own Big time Rush or the chorus of Payphone from Maroon 5. Rated T - suicide.**

**XXX…XXX…XXX**

**Payphone**

Carlos was lying in his bedroom, in the 2J, Palmwoods, Los Angeles. By his sides were lots of pills. Random ones. He got a pill of every box he could find in Logan's first aid kit. He was going to do it. Suicide. Nobody cared about him anymore. Everyone agreed he was dumb, he was useless. Even his three best friends. His girlfriend.

He just couldn't take it anymore. They made him drive to a point of non return. They had killed him inside out. He was nothing more than a broken soul. They had smashed his heart in more pieces than his brand new iPhone. Actually, he bought it to play games and distract his mind. But the games couldn't mend his soul, and he just smashed the phone in the wall.

Stephanie, his girlfriend. He still couldn't catch why Stephanie dumped him, a week ago. All he could do was remember her harsh words…

_Flashback_

"_I can't do this anymore, Carlos. You never give me attention. A FLY can distract you, and you're all so childish. You're so dumb; your friends have to tell you the meaning of every single word." She says enraged, not thinking on the words before they escape her mouth._

"_Stephanie, please, don't go away" he tries to get her back._

"_Too late, I'm already going. Oh I forgot, you probably don't know what 'I don't want to be with you mean' because you're stupid"_

_End of Flashback_

Her words hurt, a lot actually. He hated being called dumb. It was his less favorite adjective. But people still called him that.

And every day he called her, from the payphone, and sang the same lines to her… And in the same _everydays_ she picked up and screamed at him, calling him the same thing.

Everyday he singed:

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone,__  
__Baby it's all wrong__  
__Where are the plans we made for two?_

And everyday she screamed " I hate you dumb idiot, and if you don't know what hate is, it is the same as dislike a lot."

Kendall, their leader. Kendall was supposed to protect him. But actually, Kendall _destroyed_ him.

_Flashback_

_It was being a rough hockey game. It was the final round, and the winner was going to be nominated as the best team of the state of California._

_The game was tied. Only two more minutes and to the end of the game. Kendall was the captain, Logan and James were by the sides and Carlos was the goalkeeper._

_Everything was fine, until a player of the other team stole the puck and shoot it. Now it was up to Carlos. But he tripped and the other team scored, just after, the game ended._

_Kendall was furious. How could Carlos be so useless? How could he trip? They were from Minnesota, a city known because of the cold and stupid Carlos tripped. _

_Kendall was waiting Carlos at the locker room. When Carlos got there Kendall shouted:_

"_How can you be so USELESS Carlos, the game was tied and you tripped. If you weren't STUPID we could have won the game!"_

_And before Carlos could blink, Kendall tripped him and he was on the floor, being beaten by Kendall._

_End of Flashback_

And everyday he called Kendall, from the Payphone, and sang the same lines. And in the same _everydays,_ Kendall screamed at him.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone,__  
__Baby it's all wrong__  
__Where are the plans we made for two?_

" I hate you useless idiot, and if you don't know what hate is, it is the same as dislike a lot."

Logan, his preferred best friend. But sadly, this one betrayed him to.

_Flashback_

_Logan had finally finished. His school work was finally finished. It was resting safely in the table. After a week of efforts it's done._

_He looked at the clock and said:_

"_I have to go, Carlos get the school work for me please?"_

"_Okay" and before Logan could say anything Carlos was back._

"_Goodbye Carlos"_

"_Bye"_

_Just a while after Logan went school, James asked "what's Logan's school work doing here?"_

"_Oh no" was all Carlos could say._

_Hours later Logan arrived with a depressed face and shouts to Carlos_

"_How can you be so IDIOT Carlos? How can you let my papers fall of the folders? I'm tired of you being stupid all the time. I'm not friends with you anymore."_

_End of Flasback_

Everyday he called Logan, from a payphone, and sang the same lines. And in the same _everydays_ Logan screamed at him.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone,__  
__Baby it's all wrong__  
__Where are the plans we made for two?_

" I hate you stupid idiot, and if you don't know what hate is, it is the same as dislike a lot."

James, his _last_ friend. But he too, broke him.

_Flashback_

_The phone rings. Carlos picks up._

"_Is this the residence of James Diamond?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Is he at home?"_

"_Sorry, but he just went to the shopping mall"_

"_Sorry them boy, tell him that he's fired."_

_**Hours later**_

"_Hey Carlos, did someone called asking for me?"_

"_Oh, James, someone said you were fired"_

"_Why?" He screams like a girl._

"_Because I said you weren't home"_

"_How can you be so STUPID, I was by the pool, you could have called me or something." He says enraged._

"_I didn't know"_

"_No, I don't know why I became your friend" James says walking out of the 2J._

_End of Flashback_

And everyday Carlos called James and sang the same lines. And in the same _everydays_ James screamed at him.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone,__  
__Baby it's all wrong__  
__Where are the plans we made for two?_

" I hate you idiot freak, and if you don't know what hate is, it is the same as dislike a lot."

Carlos couldn't take this. Everyday he was ignored, called bad names. He just wanted to end with the pain. Forever.

He got the ten pills he gathered and put in his mouth. He swallowed then and braced his fall. His fate.

He layed in the bed and soon, he felt a terrible pain in his belly. His chest hurt a lot, and he was feeling an intense headache. And the darkness entered his vision. And his breath stopped. Forever. Just like his heart. Just like his life. Just like his pain.

His body was just there, lying on the bed. His soft caramel skin getting more and more pale at every second. He died with his eyes open. The chocolate color was darkening. It didn't had the glow anymore.

And his soul could now be mend in his eternal rest.

**XXX…XXX…XXX**

**A/N: My poor Carlitos committed suicide. Sniff Sniff.**

**What do you guys think? Please leave a review ok?**

**And also, do you want me to post another chapter with the guys reactions?**

**See ya next time;**

**Power of a thunderbolt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You asked, you got it.**

**Here's the next chapter with the guys reactions.**

**I don't own Big time Rush or Payphone by Maroon 5.**

**XXX…XXX…XXX**

Katie had returned from her walk in the park. was at the mall and Kendall, James and Logan were at the pool. It was raining a lot and the guys loved going to the pool in the rain.

Wait, where was Carlos?

She was now walking towards his bedroom, not knowing that the recent events that happened in there were going to change her life forever.

She opened the door and screamed loud, louder than James girl scream.

In the bed was lying Carlos' body. His skin was faintly pale. His chocolate eyes were open, but they were dull in color. There were wet traces in his face, meaning that he was crying. And, by his side, lots of pills and a small paper.

She was shaking a lot. Her best friend, her favorite one, her _brother_, was lying there. Lifeless. Dead.

Slowly, she got the note, and got her iPhone to call the other guys.

That's when she remembered. Her iPhone. Carlos gave it to her a month ago, in her birthday. It was a custom one. It was all white. But in the back panel there was written Happy Birthday Katie, each letter formed by purple dots. Her favorite color.

She predicted it was very expensive to have a custom phone, but she knew her _brother_ could do everything to her. That's why it was special. It meant that he could do anything to make her happy.

By this time she was crying rivers. But she found strength to call the other guys. She quickly dialed the numbers and waited to Logan to pick up.

"Hi Katie, what's the problem"

"Logan, bring the others here. Fast" her voice almost cracking, and hang up.

She opened the note and read it:

_I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two_

_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of this_  
_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

She couldn't get it. She didn't understand why Carlos wrote these lyrics.

She hears the door burst open and the guys look at her. She was crying a lot.

"Katie what happened?" Kendall asks.

"Go see yourselves" she says pointing to Carlos' bedroom.

They entered his bedroom and get breathless. James screams louder than Katie, Logan sits on the floor, the tears running his face, and Kendall stood there, his face blank.

"Guys, do you know why he did this, why he committed suicide?"

"I-I-I have no idea Katie" Logan says.

"Oh, I-I found this note" She hands the little piece of paper to Logan and he reads it a loud, his voice cracking.

_I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two_

_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of this_  
_One more stupid love song I'll be sick_

Now they understood. It hit them like a train. The little things added up.

Logan remembered how he screamed at, calling him stupid.

James remembered how he called Carlos idiot, and screamed at him.

But it hit Kendall the worst of them. He remembered how he called Carlos useless. How he beat him. And put the blame on the other team's players.

_**Flashback**_

_He tripped Carlos, who beat his head on the ground, hard._

_He threw his fist at both his eyes, taking Carlos' consciousness away._

_He didn't stop. He brought his fist and his foot to Carlos body until there was lots of blood around him._

_The coach enters and Kendall positions himself as if trying to help._

"_What happened Kendall?"_

"_He was beaten by the other team's guys."_

_**End of Flashback**_

And they understood the lyrics of the note. They were the lyrics Carlos sang them everyday, at a payphone. In the same _everydays _they screamed at him, on the phone.

Carlos wanted they back. But he learned that "happy ever after" don't exist. And he took his life. And it was forever. And they couldn't bring him back.

But "happy ever after" don't exist right?

They bullied their best friend. The easier to be broke. And now they had to pay the ultimate price: The fall of their best friend. There was no sorrow that could bring him back now.

But "happy ever after" don't exist right?

Yes, they exist. But not when you make the wrong choices. Wrong thinks bring more wrong things.

And they finally understood it.

But they couldn't end their lives too because it would be another wrong choice. They would try to not face their problem. But they would have to, even in their afterlife.

_line break_

It was raining. Seven days had passed since Carlos' fall. And today, was his burial. Everyone was crying silently. Katie's hands were tightly wrapped around Logan.

She was with Carlos' helmet in her head. Carlos gave it to her. It was written in tiny letters in the back of his suicide note. And he wanted her to use it in his burial.

Today was the day they would have to learn how to live without a part of them. A part that was never supposed to fall. A part that taught them something very important.

It taught them that even if a part of a whole structure seems useless, dumb, stupid; it's more important than what it seems, and the whole structure collapses because of it. And that you never know how something is important until you lose it.

**XXX…XXX…XXX**

**A/N: So, what ya guys think?**

**Was it a good complement to the first chapter?**

**Please, leave your review before you go. Your reviews are really important to me.**

**Love you all dear readers;**

**Power of thunderbolt.**


End file.
